Les voeux des jumeaux
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Twin Wishes" de xxsommer - Âgés de six ans, Apollon et Artémis rencontrent enfin leur roi et père, Zeus.


Bonjour à tous.  
Qui dit semaine creuse pour la publication d'errare, dit : une traduction. Voilà donc pour l'occasion un nouveau one-shot a thématique mythologique. J'ai craqué sur la version originale, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira :)

Auteur : xxsommer  
Titre original : Twin wishes  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha

* * *

Les vœux des jumeaux

Les vagues s'écrasaient doucement sur le rivage de l'île de Délos, apparemment déserte. A l'horizon, Poséidon conduisait son charriot d'or étincelant au dessus de l'océan, veillant sur les eaux calmes et régulières.

De minuscules tortues de mer se frayaient un chemin dans le sable, leur carapace scintillante reflétant une vive lumière, tandis que les oiseaux survolaient l'île, depuis les pitons rocheux de la montagne jusqu'à la vallée fleurie, en contrebas.

Dans le centre boisé de l'île, où résidaient lièvres, cerfs et chiens sauvages, des voix se firent soudainement entendre. Deux jeunes et très beaux enfants blonds se ruèrent en bas, leurs rires perçant le silence qui régnait jadis. Pas un nuage ne traversait le ciel : Hélios, le soleil, illuminait le sable.

Lorsque les enfants atteignirent la plage, ils se précipitèrent dans l'eau comme s'ils en rêvaient depuis des siècles. Ils s'éclaboussèrent mutuellement en riant, tout en prenant garde à rester là où ils avaient pied, sous le regard de leur mère, Léto, qui les observait depuis la berge. Bien que la préoccupation transparaisse sur son visage, elle demeurait l'image même de la pureté, dont les cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade dans dos, et brillaient au soleil.

Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards en direction de l'horizon, et soupirait de soulagement chaque fois que ses yeux ne rencontraient rien d'autre que le vide. Poséidon avait disparu dans les abysses, seulement, ce n'était pas _lui_ qui l'inquiétait, c'était son frère. La concentration de Léto fut soudain brisée par le cri aigue de sa fille, Artémis, qui pourchassait son frère jumeau, Apollon, dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Artémis riait et se battait pour attraper la robe de son frère, tandis qu'il la taquinait et nageait rapidement pour être hors d'atteinte. Pour eux, cela ressemblait à un jeu.

- Les enfants, ne soyez pas si violents, les avertit Léto. Je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver en morceaux.

Les yeux des jumeaux, qui s'éclaboussaient de nouveau, s'assombrirent soudainement. Apollon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il fut interrompu par le craquement assourdissant du tonnerre qui déchira le ciel.

Le soleil brillait toujours, même si des éclairs inquiétants déchiraient les nuages qui s'agglutinaient au dessus de l'île. Les jumeaux les observaient quand, d'un coup, le ciel s'ouvrit et un charriot d'or, tiré par un cheval blanc, descendit vers la terre.

Bien avant de pouvoir discerner le conducteur, Léto se précipita au bord de la mer en rappelant ses enfants.

- Apollon, Artémis, vous devez sortir de l'eau, venez auprès de moi, ordonna-t-elle, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Terrifiés, les jumeaux nagèrent jusqu'à la rive et allèrent se blottir contre leur mère. Tous trois virent le charriot se poser sur le sable, près de l'eau, ce qui fit hennir l'étalon de répugnance. L'homme qui en descendit était grand, barbu, et vêtu de magnifiques robes blanches. Il rayonnait autant que Léto, peut-être même plus.

Celle-ci s'avança, mettant ses enfants derrière elle.

- Zeus, salua-t-elle, en hochant poliment la tête en direction de son ancien amant.

Le dieu en fit de même, l'air strict, puis rajusta sa couronne dorée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle paraissait aussi surprise de le voir. Il avait pourtant promis qu'il reviendrait le jour de leur sixième anniversaire, à savoir ce jour-là.

Léto plissa légèrement les yeux en s'approchant encore davantage, et elle posa une main ferme sur le bras musclé du dieu.

- Vous pouvez les voir, l'informa-t-elle en serrant les dents. Mais je vous en prie, ne m'arrachez pas mon soleil et ma lune.

Elle le lâcha en détournant les yeux, puis ajouta :

- Ils sont tout ce que j'ai.

Zeus contempla les jeunes Apollon et Artémis qui le regardaient en retour, émerveillés.

- Bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il en souriant à ses enfants. Je suis juste venu leur rendre visite, comme nous l'avions prévu il y a de nombreuses lunes.

Légèrement rassurée, Léto acquiesça et fit un pas de coté, dévoilant à contrecœur ses enfants. Ils étaient saisissants, avec leur chevelure et leur peau dorées, ainsi que leurs grands yeux entourés de cils épais.

Les lèvres de Léto s'étirèrent pour former un sourire crispé.

- Les enfants, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes, c'est votre Père, Zeus.

Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux en même temps, sans cesser de fixer l'homme qui irradiait devant eux. Ils restaient immobiles, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Tiraillée, Léto soupira. Elle désirait intervenir, et en même temps elle était consciente qu'elle pouvait définitivement détériorer une situation déjà fragile. Finalement, après quelques moments de silence inconfortable, elle s'éloigna de la roche contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée.

- Et si vous alliez chercher des coquillages ensemble ?

Artémis, toujours aussi aventurière, fut la première à réagir. Elle marcha droit vers Zeus et posa sa petite main sur celle de son père, avant de l'entrainer vers la plage où se trouvaient les coques. Zeus eut un petit rire, et la suivit.

Léto observa sa fille s'éloigner, puis vint s'accroupir près de son si têtu petit Apollon.

- Mon chéri, ne veux-tu pas te joindre à eux ?, demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

L'enfant secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'océan.

Léto laissa échapper un profond soupir, réalisant qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

- Ton père a fait tout ce chemin pour te voir, lui rappela-t-elle en touchant sa joue rouge. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est être respectueux et aller lui parler.

Apollon marmonna une réponse inintelligible.

De l'autre coté de la plage, Artémis fouillait le sable pour trouver des coquillages. Elle ramassa soigneusement une petite coque rose et la retourna au creux de sa main, puis nettoya le sable qui était resté entre les crevasses.

- Père ?

Zeus tourna son regard vers elle, fier que sa fille n'éprouve aucune difficulté à utiliser ce mot.

- Oui ma chérie ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement douce et paternelle. La jeune Artémis sourit, et posa avec indifférence la coque dans la large main de son père. Elle avait décidé de mettre les choses au point avec lui.

- Quand pourrons-nous venir vous voir au mont Olympe ?, l'interrogea-t-elle avec un ton accusateur.

Sa requête prit Zeus au dépourvu, cependant il finit par répondre, un sourcil levé :

- Tu sais ce qu'est le Mont Olympe ?

- Je le sais, répondit férocement sa fille. Je sais _tout_.

Incrédule, il secoua la tête, et roula la coque entre ses mains. Le bruit de l'océan vint heurter ses pensées. Il s'immobilisa un instant, et rajouta :

- Bientôt, mon enfant, bientôt. Je ferai fabriquer par ton frère, Héphaïstos, et rien que pour toi, un trône d'or incrusté de joyaux, promit-il en regardant Léto amener Apollon vers eux. Mais en attendant ce jour, vous devez être patients, tous les deux, et veiller sur votre mère.

Artémis grimaça.

- Je n'aime pas les joyaux, affirma-t-elle avec une certitude que seule une fillette de six ans pouvait avoir.

Zeus l'observa en souriant. Il ouvrit la main qu'il tenait fermée, et, à la place de la coque, se trouva une perle étincelante.

- En as-tu seulement déjà vu ?

Artémis rayonna lorsque son père fixa la perle dans ses cheveux à l'aide d'un morceau de verre flexible. Après s'être longuement émerveillée devant la petite broche, elle courut, distraite, le long de la plage pour ramasser davantage de coquillages.

Zeus resta à sa place, l'observant, tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'une étoile de mer. Lorsqu'il l'appela d'une voix tonitruante, les oiseaux qui se reposaient dans les arbres s'envolèrent vers le nord.

- Qu'aimes-tu, alors ?

Il l'entendit rire lorsqu'elle tourna ses yeux verts étincelants vers lui.

- Chasser.

Stupéfait de sa réponse, Zeus fronça les sourcils, et se tourna pour regarder Apollon, qui demeurait debout à ses cotés. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et pourtant il émanait de lui une aura de puissance impossible à ignorer. Léto se tenait derrière son fils, une main délicatement posée sur son épaule. Elle semblait troublée.

- Il semble que j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses, dit Zeus en s'asseyant sur un large rocher plat, visiblement épuisé.

Léto hocha la tête, sans quitter des yeux sa fille, qui plongeait avec appréhension ses orteils dans l'eau. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Artémis, qui sentait inconsciemment la tension qui régnait, ne revienne vers eux. Elle grimpa sur les genoux de son père et se mit à jouer avec la perle dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, l'étalon de Zeus rompit le silence avec un piaffement strident. Le dieu se mit à rire et claqua ses mains avec impatience, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela.

- J'ai une proposition pour mes jumeaux !

Sa déclaration fut suffisante pour s'attirer l'entière attention d'Artémis et d'Apollon. Ils levèrent ensemble le regard vers leur père, qui parla avec l'autorité d'un roi.

- Je vais vous accorder six vœux chacun. Un pour chaque année de votre vie que j'ai raté.

- Vous corrompez nos enfants, Zeus, plaisanta Léto, avant d'ajouter plus gravement : vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux.

Artémis, cependant, possédait un point de vue tout à fait différent sur la question. Elle sourit comme si elle trouvait ridicule que son père n'ait pas commencé par là. Elle tira sur sa barbe afin d'attirer son attention.

- Je voudrais, commença-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment mature et sérieux pour ses six ans, rester éternellement pure et ne jamais être enchaînée par le mariage.

Zeus lança un rapide regard en direction de son fils, qui n'avait apparemment aucun problème à laisser sa sœur parler en premier. Il reporta finalement son attention sur Artémis.

- Je voudrais aussi un charriot d'or semblable au vôtre, continua-t-elle, et des cerfs pour le tirer. Des nymphes, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. J'ai besoin de nymphes pour m'accompagner pendant que je chasse… ainsi qu'une tunique, et des chiens. Et je ne veux pas que n'importe quelle cité soit à mon nom, je tiens à siéger dans les montagnes.

Zeus, bien que pris au dépourvu, hocha la tête, gravant dans sa mémoire les vœux de sa fille.

- Et un arc d'argent, ajouta-t-elle, comme celui d'Apollon.

En entendant cela, Zeus eut un sourire et lui caressa la tête.

- Veux-tu donc tout ce qu'a ton frère ?

Artémis se dégagea et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, je veux être différente de lui.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis déclara comme dernier vœu :

- Donnez-moi beaucoup de nom, pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous confondre.

- Je pense que cela fait plus de six, dit Zeus en souriant à Léto, qui regardait sa fille avec fierté. Mais tu es sage malgré ton jeune âge, tout comme ta chère sœur, Athéna, alors, je pourrais faire une exception.

Il lissa les cheveux de sa fille, et se tourna vers son fils. Celui-ci le regardait avec une singulière lueur de patience dans les yeux.

- Apollon, mon enfant, quels sont tes vœux ?

Le jeune garçon demeura immobile, fermement planté sur ses pieds.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de six vœux, père, déclara-t-il, aussi mature que sa sœur. Seulement d'un.

Zeus haussa les sourcils en se frottant le menton.

- Juste un ?, répéta-t-il d'un ton bourru. En es-tu sûr ?

Léto observait l'échange avec une expression toute maternelle. Tout comme elle avait su pour les vœux d'Artémis, elle devinait le seul désir de son fils.

Apollon acquiesça. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis désigna, loin au dessus de sa tête, l'orbe qui brulait dans le ciel. Il dit en souriant :

- Je veux le soleil.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'originale, qui se trouve dans mes favoris - ainsi que mes autres traductions.

Pour toute remarque ou suggestion, vous pouvez me laisser une review, ou un mp.

Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des fanfictions anglaises ou espagnoles à traduire, mes fandoms favoris sont sur mon profil.  
Et pas forcément des titres précis, vous pouvez aussi me soumettre des thèmes, des personnages, une période, une situation, etc... que vous aimeriez voir développé(es) et je chercherais des fanfictions qui y correspondent et que j'aimerai traduire. N'hésitez pas !

La semaine prochaine, je publierai le chapitre 52 d'errare, sous mon pseudo xxxhermyxxx. Et dans quinze jours je publierai une nouvelle traduction, de nouveau sur un fandom inédit pour moi : A Song of Ice and Fire - le trône de fer !

A bientôt !


End file.
